winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Pack Part 1
"Snap, can you take some dogs on a hunt?" "Yeah, of course, Martha!" "I don’t care if you call me Alpha or Martha." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh!" Snap barked. "I mean, Alpha." Her tail tapped the ground apologetically. "Arrow! Bella! Storm!" "It's quite alright." Martha chuckled. Snap nodded and flicked an ear. "I'm going to take the hunting party down to the pond. Moon says she smelled a pack of weasels down there, and those ought to make a fine meal." She licked her jaws before rounding up her hunting partners. A while later, Snap returned to the camp. Martha greeted them cheerfully. "How was the hunt? "Great!" Between the four dogs they'd caught five good sized weasels, and on the way back had found two rats squabbling over a piece of food. Not a bad share for the whole Pack, Snap thought proudly. Martha picked up a weasel and gulped down large pieces. After she had licked the last of the stoat's blood from her muzzle, she nodded at Snap. Snap had most of a plump rabbit to herself, perhaps more than what was her fill, but she was content to indulge in her higher-ranking privileges. ~''' '''The next morning, Martha and Snap stepped out of the largest den. "Pack! I have an announcement. Bruno has gone missing. Snap will be your new Beta, at least until we manage to find him. Please present your gifts tomorrow night, when moon dog shows her face." "But before you break away for duties, I must let you know that we have scented coyotes near our camp. Everyone be on close alert." Martha added, her tail tip flicking anxiously. "They may have taken Bruno. Bella and Storm managed to capture a coyote, and we will be speaking with him shortly. Hopefully he can provide some desperately needed answers." Snap nodded slowly. "Have you scented him? I wouldn't put it past coyotes. They're not too smart, but they're sneaky like that." She lowered her head. "Maybe we should hold our prisoner until they either release him or prove they don't have him?" "That is a wise plan Snap." Martha nodded at the tan hunt-dog. "Bruno was very old, he may not of been able to defend himself against all of the coyotes.” She murmured anxiously. Snap nodded. "I hope he had the sense not to try. Not that I think he's weak, of course. He may be old, but he's got plenty of fight left in him. But three coyotes could easily overwhelm one dog, an we're talking a whole Pack. If I were him- well, I don't know..." She tapped her tail thoughtfully. "In hindsight, I might have submitted. But in the moment, I wouldn't want to give up against a bunch of scavenger brutes, even if I was outmatched." She tilted her head, considering this. "I hope Bruno is wiser than I am." "Snap, why would coyotes want Bruno?” Storm asked. "Negotiation, maybe?" Snap guessed. "Maybe they want our prey. Coyotes are so lazy, they'd rather let other creatures hunt for them." She shrugged. "But if they want to see their friend again, they'll come to their senses." Snap stepped over to the coyote enclosure in a light dancing sort of way to tease the creature. "Heya, little buddy! Didn't expect to be caught in this sort of predicament, eh?" “Do you know a dog named Bruno?” Martha questioned. The coyote snickered. “Yes. Dumb dogse wander into coyote pack camp. Dogse work for us now. He hunt and catch prey as prisoner." "How could a couple of not-dogs subdue a huge dog like Bruno?" Snap demanded. "How can we get him back? "Team up with foxes, because Pack too stupid to find their friend-dog. We was waiting for you, one whole turn of moon. Want to find fight-dog? Coyotes make a deal. Foxes keep your friendsies contained while coyotes make deal." "Why would you team up with foxes?" Martha blinked, confusion obvious on her face. The coyote raised his head. "Coyote cohorts finds lots foxes- /lots/ foxes. Foxes quick and clever and sly, but small. They scared, even though theys more of them. Normal day, cohorts chases them off. But Fox Leader says, she says, we join you. We hunt with you, helps you grow fat. Coyote gang, we finds good fortune with foxes, but foxes not enough. Lots and lots foxes and coyotes to feed. And not very good hunters, coyotes are. So we finds youse friend, poking 'round our camp, and we first wants to chase him off. But Fox Leader so clever, so witty, she says, we take brute fight-dog hostage. When we has him, we wonder what we do with him. Fox Quick then proposes our plan. We keep Bruno-dog aways from youse, and we waits for you to come and takes him back. Then we get something in return." The coyote paused, as though still amazed by the plan. "So what we wants, is it? Well, are youse willing to give to us for your friend?" "I will be your prisoner as long as you set Bruno free.” Martha said after a moment. The coyote leader shook his head. "Youse close. I'm sure you is very well trained in hunting. But, youse not a natural hunt-dog. Foxes, some lived in city for a while, theys say dogs has special breeds. Breeds for swimming, watching, fighting, fierce-ing. Clever foxes watch your camp, see what dogs you has. Two big Fierce dogs, scary for sures. Three clever watch-dogsies, sharp eyes. New dog, does chores, a sport-dog. And golden dog, also sport-dog. You is swim-dog. Only one hunt-dog, though. Youse very lucky. This be quicker now you bring it." “You can have me, no one else in the pack.” Martha insisted. "You can has alive Bruno or his corpse." The coyote grunted. "Give us the little hunt-dog, and we gives you your Fight-dog. Fair trade, is it not?" He tilted his head. "We's been good to Bruno-dog now. Gives him spare food, brings him water. Even gets a bed off moss. Would you likes this to change? Fine. He can has no food, no water, in this heat. Fight-dogsie die in a few days, and then we brings youse his body. Or, youse gives us your goodest hunter, and she gets foods and waters and moss, and she hunts with us. Coyotes not cruel, only practical." He perked his ear. "We's tempted to take two hunters for best food. But we's not cruel. My cohorts, they's starving. Fox cohorts, also starving. We gets hunt-dog, we full, she full, you has Fight-dog back." Snap opened her mouth to protest, but shut it almost instantly. She turned to Martha. "Alpha?" The small tan dog twitched her tail nervously. "No, not Snap. She will be no use to you. She is weak, from the recent sickness, and cannot catch the slowest rabbit. I would be much more of use. I am big, I can defend and if I try to escape, you will easily catch me.” Snap dropped her head. Martha was being so brave! /If she stays instead of me, she won't even be with Bruno./ But she really, really did not want to be with the coyotes. They smelled so horrid, and they had fleas! She looked at Alpha, who was still breathing evenly. Snap was smaller than her, and quicker, too. She could escape much easier than Martha. "I'll go." Snap said, before she pondered it any further. The coyote grinned, clearly looking pleased. "See? She wants be with us. Who wouldn't? Youse wouldn't deny her that, hm? Clearly she clever, like foxes. Much richer pickings with me and coyote cohorts. What you say, Dog-leader? Remember, we has foxes at camp, surrounding youse cohorts. We calls of theys attack, brings Fight-dog, and you goes in youse merry way." "Very well then. You will escort me to the camp." Martha said. Snap turned to Martha. "Alpha, no offense, but you're not the youngest and fastest of all dogs. I was bred to run- maybe I'm not a swift-dog, but I'm still fast. Besides, you're big, and draw a lot of attention to yourself. Who do you think has a better chance of escaping? Besides..." She looked back at the camp entrance. "Everyone knows how you feel towards Bruno. Right now he's here and you're with the Pack. What will change if that's swapped? Nothing. You'll still be apart. I'm a whole lot smarter than any fox or coyote- listen to their jumbled speech! I can get away. I /will/ get away." She added, looking up. The hunter looked up, wishing she felt as confident as she sounded. Martha shook her shaggy head. "No Snap. I will go with the coyote. Please, stay here and take care of Storm." "Hurry ups! Coyote leader waits for youse." The coyote yapped. They headed out of camp. "Snappy-dog is a coward. You will be better then her." He added. Snap hid behind a bush, gaped her jaws. Her pride overwhelmed her fear, and she leapt out. "Coward? No coyote will know Snap as a coward!" Ecstatically angry, she charged after them. "What would I fear from a bunch of coyotes? What's the worst they can do? Breathe on me?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of coyote's smelly breath. Her tail was high. "Bruno is Beta, and I'm only head hunter- I mean, normally, anyway. So what have you got to lose? I'll fatten these coyotes- I'll feed them so much that they'll look like leashed-dogs!" ~''' '''It was later in the day when Martha finally walked into the coyote camp. To her surprise, as she entered the camp- a big, shady cave that went into a hill,- none of the coyotes or foxes inside flinched. Their leader was a mangy, snaggletoothed male with dull, patchy tan-gray fur. He tilted his head and thumped his tail. "About time smelly Pack dogs come. Big, smelly black-fur Alpha, no small hunt-dog. Where hunt-dog? Well." He snorted with contempt, raising his head importantly. "I'm right here!" Snap darted out from behind a log, her tail wagging, as though satisfied that she'd won. "Snap? What are you doing? Get out of here!" Martha gasped. "Just obey my order, run, quickly!" Irritation made Snap's hackles rise slightly. /I'm trying to save you, you big furball!/ She certainly didn't appreciate Alpha scolding her. /If she's allowed to be brave and stupid, so can I!/ Coyote-leader frowned. "Where did youse come from? Nevermind. Little Snap-dog. Alpha-dog big, too hard to control, and eats alot." He seemed surprised at the two dogs /fighting/ over who gets to be prisoner, and it sent a thrill through his body. "Now, youse is our prisoner too!" Snap let her tail wag, as though satisfied that she'd won. Bruno lay on a bed of moss- if it could be called a bed. He was kept in a den, not very big but not too cramped either. The ground was covered with clumps of rather dry, dusty moss that made his 'bed.' It was dark and hard to see anything- the den had no holes, and the outside world was blocked by a massive boulder that took three coyotes or five foxes just to move. Mostly he stayed in this den, other than to make dirt. He heard the boulder rumbling, and he sat up, assuming it was meal-time. Bruno recognized the two coyotes, though not by name. One was ginger-ish while the other was dull pale tan and had patchy grey fur. "Come along, dogsie. You free to go. Snaggle says we comes takes you to youse Alpha!" The cream female said cheerfully. Bruno was surprised, but didn't protest. Perhaps the coyotes had gotten bored of him being another mouth to feed, he decided, as he got to his paws. After nearly a full turn of the Moon-Dog, he was unused to walking and his legs ached a little. The coyotes lead Bruno down a sort of stone tunnel into the main den. "We fetched the dog!" The pale coyote grunted. Mags nodded enthusiastically. "Big dog does home, more food for rest of us! Ooh, and we gets a cute little pet!" Mags eyed Snap curiously. Bruno frowned. Other than being scrawny, and having a few scratches still healing from the initial fight, he seemed fine. "Alpha! And Snap! What're you two doing here?" Snap has stopped trying to convince Alpha and instead waited for Bruno. Bruno bounded towards Martha. "Alpha! You're here, finally! I can't believe I'm finally leaving this rat hole." He was openly displaying his relief and joy, which was a rarity for the usually gruff and quiet dog. "I can't wait to go back. I haven't had a decent squirrel in ages." “Fox Leader.” Martha barked, then bowed her head. “I am Martha of the Wild Pack, their Alpha. I have comes here to be your prisoner, in exchange for Snap and Bruno. I could be useful, I am big, so I could protect you and I am a excellent hunter.” The fox alpha smirked. “Yes dogsie. But no prisoner. Servant to Fox. Yes? We fox, noble true. You dog, big smelly. You hunt, you serve. Serve coyote too. Agree?” He grinned. "Snappy-dog must stay. Big dogse go." Snap sighed, wondering what Alpha was up to. She found it hard to appreciate the big dog's concern, if that's what it was. The way she saw it, now she had to break two dogs out instead of one. "Yeah, yeah. It's nearly nightfall. Just take me to my quarters." "Oh, yes." Snaggle grinned. "This works out better than we's thought. Den-time, coyotes! Mags, you escorts Bruno home. Tells foxes to come back home. We done here." A frown crossed Bruno's face. "Alpha? What- why are you staying?" His tail lowered. He had hoped to walk with her home. There was something he'd wanted to tell her. But there was no time. Impatient Snarl was shoving him forward, clearly unhappy to be responsible for the dog. Snaggle shook his head. "Two dogs conspiring together? No chance! Fox leader shows you youse den. Foxes sleeps in other side, down that tunnel. Bigger, more space for foxes. Snap dog sleeps in coyote lair, where Fight-dog was." Bruno dropped his head and said good-bye as well before reluctantly following Mags out into the forest. It had been a while since he felt sunshine on his fur. /I'll take care of the Pack, and I /will/ see Martha again!/ By now the foxes had returned, a few were injured but most were fine. Fox Quick, a deep russet male, was leading Martha to her den- much smaller, and without any moss. He would be guarding her for tonight. Snap hadn't thought she would be able to fall asleep. But she was such a deep sleeper, and the den wasn't /that/ uncomfortable, that she found herself snoozing quite soundly, her head cushioned in between her paws. Unlike with Bruno, her den was not fully hidden by the boulder. It was open just enough for her to squeeze out, though a coyote or a fox was planted firmly outside. It would be impossible for her to get out if there was a constant guard. A bright ginger fox was guarding the den, unlike when she'd fallen asleep with Mags sitting vigil. Another coyote was waiting for Martha, a scruffy ginger-ish male named Growl. "Come come, dogsie." He sounded amused. "Youse servant to foxies. Fox leader wantses to see you." It was early, Snap could tell. Her den was cool and she could smell the morning dew. She glanced at the fox outside. "When am I to hunt?" She longed to be out in the forest. "Later." Was all the fox said curtly. Snap flicked her ear, feeling frustrated. She tried a friendly approach. "What's your name? I'm Snap." "No one is going anywhere." Bruno said gruffly. "As Alpha and Third Dog are gone, I will be standing leader until we get them back. I know how this will turn out. I've /seen/ the foxes. We can't risk more injuries. I know you're nervous, but we will have them here." "I'm aware." The fox grunted. "Everyone knows you, and your friend. Anyways, to answer your question about the hunting, I don't know. Coyote Leader will send you out. All I know is that he's given strict orders to keep you separate from Martha." He shrugged. Snap's ears pricked. That speech! He spoke far more clearly than any fox she'd met. "You speak like- like a dog." She commented, keeping her voice low. Bruno nodded. "I suppose. Moon, you can organize the hunt today. I know that's usually Snap's job, but, well." He frowned. "Thorn, Beetle, I want you to take Breeze with you on patrol. She was assigned to Omega duties, but we're short on dogs and I'm sure she's capable." The fox nodded slowly. "My mother was born in the city and hung out around stray dogs. She picked up their accent. When he had me and Fox Quick, she wanted us to speak like her. It's not that the foxes are dumb. Their intelligence can match any dog. It's just, that's how they learned to speak. They don't have the need for such- what's the word? Intricate- speech." He tilted his head. "The coyotes- well, I don't know what their excuse is." "So." Snap inquired. "Your brother is called Fox Quick? What are you called?" "My brother did not pick up my mother's accent. He talks like the others. But his legs are so long and he's quick to come up with an answer to anything- and can lie on the spot. He came up with this plan, or the outlines of it. I suggested taking a chase-dog in return for the prisoner. My apologies, dear. But we are all hungry." He turned to glance at Snap. "Tangle's pups died because she didn't have enough milk. Snarl was furious." Snap let out a small growl. "Couldn't you just have asked for prey?" She snapped. "You didn't answer my question." She decided it was no use to antagonize the fox. While he wasn't exactly friendly, he was not sneering at her or shoving her around. "Fox Sharp. For my witty words and keen eyes." He explained. A small, fuzzy object knocked into Fox Sharp's legs. "Fox Sharp! I wanna see!" A small squeaky voice demanded. Fox Sharp chuckled. "Why don't you have a look see, cub?" He suggested, standing aside for the pup to investigate. Snap was caught off-guard. /A pup!/ She thought. She'd never seen a baby fox. She was interested, too, to see what it looked like, though she assumed it would be a little beast, gray or red fur and full of fleas. “So, will I hunt with Snap?” Martha asked. "What are you? You don't smell like a fox or coyote." The fox pup stared curiously at Snap. "Never!" Fox Quick snapped. "Two dogs, sneaking and lurking? Fox leader not stupid. You is stupid to thinks she stupid." "I'm a dog." Snap was surprised to see how similar the cub looked to a dog pup- large paws, soft, fine fur, large ears and innocent eyes. "I'm neither. I am Snap, a dog." Moon had snuck out of camp. She was searching through the underbrush, trying to find a particular scent when a low, rumbling growl interrupted her. "What are you doing here?" A muscular light grey wolf demanded. "You're in our territory. I'll have to take you to face the alphas." Moon shoved down her fear and stood up straight. "I know. Take me to them." Fox Quick shook his head. "Dogs think they is clever. Maybe one day, youse will hunt together, when youse is settled and loyal. But not now." "A dog is- well, what I am. But unlike foxes and coyotes, we all look very different. Many different colors and sizes and fur lengths. I'm one of the smaller dogs." Snap explained. Just then, Snap heard a summoning yelp from a coyote. "Snappy-dog! Come! Hunt time! Cohorts hungry!" Fox Sharp stepped aside, allowing Snap to slide through the gap and meet the leader, who was waiting impatiently. Cub Spark had been creeping closer to Martha, and began to play with her huge, heavy tail. "No /dog/ has ever dared to cross into our lands. You'd better have a good reason." A grey female spoke up, her intelligent golden eyes glinting. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I am quite desperate. Two packs, a fox and coyote, have taken our Alpha and Third Dog hostage." "A fox and coyote pack? You mean to say that they are working together?" The female asked, glancing at a male to her right. "What is your request?" The male grunted. "Help me scare the foxes away. If you do you can have the territory, more prey, and less competition." Moon said. "Cub Spark! Get away from the filthy dogse!" Fox Quick screeched, spit flying from his muzzle. Snap, who was oblivious to the conversation Martha was having, followed Fox Sharp, Mags, and a coyote she didn't know the name of outside. The small hunt-dog relished the feeling of sun on her back. "But Fox Quick, Dog is so fluffy" The pup whined. “Do you want to sleep together? I’m like a warm and fuzzy blanket. By the way, Fox Pup, my name is Martha.” "I'm Cub Spark!" She said. "Do you agree?" Moon asked, the tip of her tail flicking anxiously. The female glanced over at the male, and slowly nodded her head. "Very well. How will we know when it's time?" "I'll sneak out of camp and come find you. We'll give the foxes one warning and then attack if they don't release Snap and Martha." Moon said, her shoulders sagging in relief. "Thank you Alpha." Snap turned around, but Snaggle blocked Martha. "Dogs no hunt together, me says! Does foxes not listen? What foxes does with Alpha dog, is their business. We keeps Snap separate. What Snappy-dog catches, we gets, not youse! Foxes has own hunter!" “And if I do not hunt with Snap, then I won’t hunt at all!” Martha said firmly. The leader shrugged. "That's youse problem. Go on, hunter! You makes us fat like leashed-dogs like youse promises." Snap sighed. "Martha, you decided to stay here, so just do what they say. I woke up too early for this." "Fine! You can hunt with snappy-dog." Snaggle growled. "If youse fail to bring back enough food, the fox cub with be punished." “And if you kill me, then Snap won’t hunt either. If you kill her, then you won’t have any hunters!” Martha growled. Snap decided to ignore the commotion and disappeared outside with the coyotes and fox, their eyes never leaving her. Cub Spark tried to follow, but she stumbled over a log and crashed between Martha's big paws. “Hello young one! Would you like to hunt with us?” Martha asked, smiling at Cub Spark. "Could I? I don't want to get in trouble with the big coyote.." Cub Spark whimpered. “Yes, you may. I won't let them hurt you.” Martha said, licking Cub Spark's little head. "Oh good!" Cub Spark let out a happy whine and thumped her small, stumpy tail. Snap could not see Martha, though she could smell her. The coyotes were starting to lead her away from Martha and her guards. Mags and the other female coyote were talking rather loudly, letting out loud, yapping laughter. Fox Sharp lowered his head to nudge Snap along. "Not far along now, vixen." Snap didn't understand what 'vixen' meant, but could detect softness in the fox's words. Moon snuck back into the Wild Pack's came, hoping that the wolves would keep their end of the bargain. Snap couldn't hear what Martha said. She was surprisingly eager to hunt for the not-dogs, after hearing about the starved pup litter, and she found herself wanting to impress Fox Sharp. /I could outwit you any day!/ Snap was now a good ways away from Martha, surrounded by the guards, and was walking at a leisurely pace. "I won't be able to catch so much as a shrew with your chattering!" She told the coyotes, and to her surprise, they did not yelp at her, and instead quieted down. Fox Sharp let out a sigh of relief. "Here we are, we have not hunted here in a while. Mostly there's lots of small rodents- mice, voles, shrews, the like- though sometimes there's a hare to clobber." He explained. "Snap, what does a mole taste like?" Cub Spark asked brightly, appeared on Snap's left. Fox Sharp made an amused noise and picked up the pup. "Cub Spark, you naughty little vixen! Back to camp with you, find your mother." “It’s okay, she can come. I said she could.” Martha growled. "Youse ought not to get too close to dogsie. She's coyote prisoner. Fox cubs has Martha-dog." Mags added, nosing the cub away from Snap. “No. He’s staying. Or do you want to be my dinner?” "But I want to come!" Cub Spark protested, but she was silenced by a glare. Her tail drooped and she glanced at her paws. Fox Sharp was unfazed when he looked up at Martha. "The coyote leader and the fox leader agreed on a separation between you and Snap. If this cub is your responsibility, you need to look after her. Those are the rules." He was firm but not rude. "I'll bring her back to Fox Mother." Fox Quick growled, snatching the pup from Fox Sharp and carrying her away. "These meadows are a one-dog only hunting area, I'm afraid. You can hunt a ways off, over there I'd recommend. Snap can catch mice by herself, I'm sure. All this noise will scare off the prey. And we wouldn't want the cubs to starve, would we?" Fox Sharp grunted. “Attack!” Martha grabbed Fox Sharp by the scruff and knocked him aside. Moon settled herself beneath the underbrush and observed the hunting party, trying to find an opening for an attack. Fox Sharp rose to his paws, only stunned. Mags and Tangle leapt onto Martha, along with Snarl and Growl, and subdued her. "Back to camp with this misbehaving dog." Fox Sharp grunted, his scruff sore. "Martha! You can't just-" Snap gasped. She was blocked by the coyotes who were dragging her to camp. “I won’t”- but before she could continue, she was knocked unconscious by the foxes. With the coyotes and Martha gone, it felt like a weight was lifted off of Snap's shoulders. She was left with Fox Sharp, who was eyeing her warily. She began to stalk a crumpled looking rat. It was a little difficult, with the fox watching her every move, but she was able to catch it. Snap returned to camp. She could tell Fox Sharp had been bothered by Martha's attack. He was silent throughout the whole walk. Snap was proud, however, with two fat rabbits and the rat. It wasn't a feast, but hopefully with what the other creatures caught, everyone would eat. After setting the prey near a rock, she settled into her den. She had a plan to gain the trust of the not-dogs, and she was prepared to stay as long as she needed to accomplish this. Eventually they had to let her hunt alone, once they thought she was completely loyal. Fox Sharp was standing outside, looking weary. "Your friend's really done it this time. All we asked was that she pulls her weight in this pack." He sighed. "Too stubborn, too stupid. Alpha-dog not loyal, not smart. We keeps her away, in den, no more hunting. No more attacks foxes. Foxes and coyotes, we's sharing Snappy-dog." Snaggle, the coyote leader, announced. The coyotes dragged her to a den, similar to Snap's with a big boulder to push in front. The massive rock would not be able to be pushed by Martha. "Youse no gets the privilege of sunshine." Snaggle smirked. Just then, a low, threatening howl rose from the nearby woods. “Moon! And, wait, wolves?!" Martha called, desperately trying to shove the rock out of the way. Snap was comfortable inside her den, hardly listening to what was happening outside. She could hear Martha's voice but assumed it was another silly squabble with the foxes. "Alpha of the Fox Pack! Here this warning! You have stolen our Alpha and Third Dog. Release them or we will be forced to attack." Moon howled, glaring down at the Fox Pack's camp. Category:Wild Pack Parts Category:Parts